I'll Carry You
by BuckleWinner
Summary: Through the years, Kitt has carried Michael through good times and bad. Can he get him through the death of Michael's love? Song is "Count on Me" by Default.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Knight Rider. I am just barrowing the characters and taking them out for a spin. I promise to return them without any scratches, although with the MBS and nanoskin, I doubt any scratches would happen at all.

**_Author's Note: _**I was listening to this song and I thought of how Kitt had carried Michael on through the years. This is set in "Scent of Roses" in the fourth season and I thought the song and the show went together well. I don't own the song but I think that it is quite neat. For those of you who are reading my other story, "Kile and Kasey", this has nothing to do with it. Just a thought in my head.

_**Count on Me-Default**_

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone__And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on_

_You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done_

-/~/-

A black Trans Am sat silent on the beach looking towards the water, appearing deserted to anyone who walked by. Michael Knight, the driver of this car, sat in the driver's seat with his head in his hands. The AI, Kitt, who resided in the vehicle, had blacked out the windows to keep what little of his partner's dignity was left intact. Kitt watched as his friend for four years cried his heart out.

The week before, Michael was one of the happiest men in the world, watching as his fiancé walked down the isle towards him to marry him. Then his entire world vanished when a gunman shot her with a bullet that was meant for him. They had caught the man responsible for her death, but now the reality that she was gone rained down on him. Kitt offered silent support for his driver as Michael shed long awaiting tears.

After what seemed like an eternity, Michael wiped his eyes dry and looked up to look out the windshield only to find it black. He smiled internally when he realized what Kitt had done for him. "Thanks, Pal." He whispered.

"Of course, Michael. Are you alright?" Kitt asked delicately as he lightened the windows to let Michael see through them at the ocean.

Michael thought about that for a minute. He could always tell Kitt anything and everything that was personal and his partner always listened to him. He didn't remember how long ago he had opened up to the AI, but he was glad he had. He rarely let his feelings show through, but when he did, Kitt was always the one who saw them. "I don't know, Kitt, I honestly don't know. I don't think I will ever get over Stevie's death. I keep expecting her to walk up and knock on the window and ask how my day was. I don't think I will ever truly feel her gone."

"I don't know how I can help, but I will try any way possible."

"I know you will, and I appreciate it, very much." Michael bent forward until his head was against the dash and took a deep breath.

Kitt had always wished there was some way for him to comfort his partner. He had seen people hug others when they needed it or hold their hands in reassurance. It pained him to see his strong and brave friend be weak and hurt. He yearned to be able to comfort Michael in any way possible but knew there wasn't anything he could do except be there for him.

Michael sighed but kept his head down, "There's only one way to go from here: forward. I don't think I can do this alone and I would like it if you could help me get through this. You're all I have left."

"I wouldn't do anything less. You're all I have as well and I don't want to loose you. We'll get through this, it may take a long time, but there is a light at the end of this long tunnel and I'll carry you there. You can count on me." Kitt responded devotedly.

"Thank you." Michael closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the steering wheel in what he hoped Kitt felt as an embrace.

* * *

Please review! I need to know how I'm doing on these short stories so I could improve!

~BuckleWinner~


End file.
